Sendiri Dulu
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Curahan hati untuk Damian Erlangga. [POV Putri Badai]


**Sendiri Dulu**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Omen Series by Lexie Xu**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehadiranmu yang selalu membuatku _darting_ , sangat menggangguku

Aku sebal pada diriku yang begitu mudahnya berbuat lucu

Padahal sejatinya aku adalah Putri Badai, anak yang tangguh dan tak pernah malu

Akan kuangkat tinggi-tinggi daguku, memandang semua anak dengan tatapan tajamku

Sayangnya itu tidak lagi berlaku terhadapmu

Damian, jujur saja, sulit bagi kita berdua untuk berteman

Aku berada di lautan dan kau di sebrang jalan

Kapal atau perahu tidak bisa dijadikan kendaraan

Seandainya kita berniat melangsungkan pertemuan

…

Teringat diriku pada lagu yang dulu pernah kau nyanyikan untukku

 _Ooh… girlfriend_

 _Lo cewek paling jutek_

 _Muke lo lebih asem dari ketek_

 _(ketek gue beib, ketek lo mah wangi)_

 _Hobi lo bikin gue termehek-mehek_

 _Lo ngomelin gue,_

 _Teriakin gue,_

 _Kadang malah gebokin gue_

 _(napa lo gebok-gebokin gue?)_

 _Kalo gue salah dikit aje,_

 _Lo langsung tampol gue_

 _(Oooh… lo langsing nampol-nampol gue)_

 _Bolak-balik kiri-kanan atas-bawah_

 _Oh yeah… sakitnyeee_

 _Tapi gue nggak punya jalan laen_

 _Gue nggak punya jalan laen_

 _(Yeah… gue nggak punya jalan laen)_

 _Karena lo beib, cewek paling gue cinte_

Waktu itu aku hanya menganggapmu sekedar cowok pengganggu

Menambah masalahku menjadi semakin rancu

Tak tahunya perasaanmu mampu menjebol dinding hatiku

Menjadi basah, pengap, butuh tabung oksigen untuk bernapas sejenak

Aku tidak akan bisa mempercayai adanya cinta

Tapi perasaan rupanya memang tidak memiliki kepala

Tidak bisa diajak untuk bermain-main dengan logika

Tidak masuk akal, wujudmu yang tidak pernah kekal

Menghantui hari-hariku, menyelinap dalam mimpi malamku

Dan tidak kusadari, diam-diam, aku terpesona dengan dirimu

…

Aah, Damian, kamu itu memang cowok yang menyebalkan

Sayangnya, gayamu yang keren selalu membuatku _darting_ tak karuan

Dasar cowok iblis, jangan ngaku kalau kamu anak manis

Perbuatan jahatmu membuatku merasa kecewa padamu

Tapi kusadari, betapa sulitnya harus mengakui

Semua tingkahmu tanpa didasari ingin menghancurkanku

Sebaliknya, itu semua demi menyelamatkan diriku

Aah, Damian, kamu itu memang cowok yang bisa membuatku jantungan

Tubuhku selalu gugup dan tanganku gemetaran

Setiap kali kamu mendekatiku atau saat ingin melakukan pacaran bohongan

Dan diam-diam, lagi, aku ingin itu semua terjadi dengan sungguhan

Ciuman mautmu mampu menjatuhkanku ke dasar lubang

Tanpa ada pertolongan, aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam

Jatuh terlalu dalam di dasar cinta yang sedang kau kirimkan

…

Andainya aku bisa mengatakan dengan sejujurnya

Perasaanku padamu yang sudah berkarat dan tidak bisa dihapus selamanya

Namun penyesalan selalu di belakang tempatnya

Aku ingin menolak dengan keras kenyataan bahwa dirimu telah tiada

Itu sakit, tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari mendengar kabar pahit

Dirimu yang tidak mungkin lagi ada di hadapanku

Penyangkalanku, apakah kamu bisa mendengarku?

Aku berbohong kepada diriku sendiri

Menganggap kau tidak pernah benar-benar pergi

Jadi aku menunggumu di sini, menunggumu dibalik gelapnya jalan yang kulalui

Karena aku selalu mengingat ucapanmu pada waktu itu

" _Gue pasti akan datang ke sana. Gue janji._

 _Percayalah sama janji gue, Put._

 _Gue pasti akan nemuin lo di pesta prom. Tenang aja…"_

Dan aku ingin sekali percaya pada kata-katamu

Tapi di sini, sekarang, entah sudah berapa lama aku menantimu

Sosokmu yang tidak juga muncul, hadir untukku

Rasanya perih hingga memedih

Tangisku membuat kesal air mataku

Aku tidak mau percaya pada perkataan temanku

Mereka pasti berbohong, hahaha

Aku tahu, dirimu pasti lelaki kuat seperti yang kubayangkan

Tapi…

"… _Dia nggak akan dateng bukan karena dia kepingin ngerjain lo, tapi memang karena dia udah nggak ada."_

Dan diam-diam, lagi, aku harus belajar melupakan rasa ini

Aku harus mampu menerima kenyataan yang sejatinya tak ingin kupercayai

Malam berjalan penuh kekososngan

Membawa duka yang menggenang di rumitnya selokan

Selalu saja akan ada cerita yang disusupi luka

Akan bayanganmu yang tidak akan lagi kembali padaku

Dan semua ini membuatku harus mengaku

Aku harus sendiri dulu

…

" _Sayonara, Damian," bisikku._

" _It's been nice to love you."_

…

 _(This poetry is heart voive from Putri Badai to Damian Erlangga)_


End file.
